Whatever it takes
by Skovko
Summary: Sabrina is the sister of Seth and lives together with all three Shield guys. Roman has been crushing on her since day one but still hasn't said anything. The League Of Nations is rising up, challenging them night after night, and as things seem to go down for The Shield, Sabrina tries taking matters into her own hands, choosing the wrong way to try and help out the guys.
1. Don't worry about us

"Are you ever gonna make a move?" Seth asked.  
"Huh?" Roman snapped his head back, trying to pretend he hadn't just been watching her walk into the bathroom.  
"You're basically eye fucking her on a daily basis. Are you ever gonna make a move on her?" Seth asked.  
"She's your sister, Seth," Roman said.  
"So? It's not like I'm gonna keep her away from men. She deserves a little love in her life," Seth said and winked.

Across from them Dean sat in a chair, grinning at the two men on the couch. This conversation seemed to happen almost on a daily basis. Roman had tried to hide it in the beginning that he had the hots for Seth's sister Sabrina. There really wasn't any point in trying to hide it anymore. Seth and Dean had caught on fast. Only Sabrina seemed to be still left in the darkness.

"If you're not making a move on her, I am," Dean teased and stuck out his tongue.  
"See! You can't let her fall into his claws," Seth said.  
"Guys, stop it," Roman tried.  
"I'm not messing around, Roman," Dean said and stood up.  
"Sit down, you jerk," Roman laughed. "You're not doing anything to her.  
"Oh yeah?" Dean grinned. "Watch me."

He started moving towards the hallway to stand ready when Sabrina would come out from the bathroom again.

"Dean!" Roman sneered.  
"Try and stop me," Dean taunted.  
"Are you gonna let him steal your girl?" Seth chuckled.  
"Hell no!" Roman shouted.

He jumped up from the couch and gave chase after Dean who had already made it into the hallway. He jumped Dean from behind and both men tumbled down on the floor, fighting each other for fun, slamming into the walls. The sound of the bathroom door made them both look up from the floor, Roman still holding Dean in a headlock while doing so.

"Oh, hi there, Sabrina," Dean tried.  
"What are you guys doing?" She asked with a smile.

Roman felt like he could melt from that smile alone. He still remembered the first time he saw it. She stood there next to Seth while he introduced her to them and she smiled so sweet as she greeted them. He knew right away she would be the girl to steal his heart if he wasn't careful. And he hadn't been careful at all. He had given up after just one day, allowing his heart to feel whatever it wished when it came to her.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Dean asked.  
"It looks like you're getting your ass handed to you by Roman," she said teasingly.  
"Nah, I'm just letting him win right now," Dean tried wriggling out of the headlock but Roman only held on tighter.  
"Right. I'll just pretend to believe you. Excuse me, guys," she said as she stepped over both men that blocked the doorway. "How you two still got fight left in you after The League Of Nations had their hands on you tonight is beyond me."  
"Hey!" Dean finally got free and jumped up. "Those idiots can't touch us."  
"Really? Then why are there still handprints on your chest?" She giggled.

Roman made his way back to his feet as well, slowly following behind her as she made her way back to her room. She turned in the open door and gave him one of those sweet smiles he craved to see everyday.

"There might be four of them and three of us but they don't think like we do before they act. They mess up too much. Don't worry about us, sweetie," he said.  
"How can I not worry about you, big man? You three mean so much to me," she said.  
"We got you... this. We got this. All you need to worry about is getting a good night's sleep," he said and reached for her hand to give it a squeesh. "Goodnight sweetie."  
"Goodnight Roman," she said.  
"Goodnight Sab-Sab," Seth called from the couch, using his old nickname for her from when he couldn't say her name when they were little.  
"Goodnight Sethie Poo," she called back and laughed. "And goodnight Dean."  
"Goodnight, sugar lips," Dean said and winked.

She closed the door and Dean and Roman made their way back to the livingroom, sitting back down where they had been seated before they started fighting.

"One of these days someone is gonna move in before you and ask her out," Seth warned.  
"I just don't wanna mess up the good thing we got going here. We're all friends. And damn it, Seth, your sister is somewhere near perfect," Roman said.  
"I know. We share the same genes," Seth said.  
"Jerk!" Roman slapped Seth across the chest and laughed. "She's way more fine than you'll ever be."  
"I agree with Roman here," Dean said.

All three men laughed, clearing the air around them, before Seth put on his serious face again.

"She is right though. We gotta watch out for The League Of Nations. They're gonna continue coming at us," he said.  
"And we'll continue taking them down," Dean said.  
"But still," Seth sighed. "You know what I mean. The last thing Sabrina needs is for us three ending up in the hospital. She needs us around here. And I need her."  
"Relax, little brother. She's not in any danger. We're the ones out there fighting night after night. Not her," Roman said.


	2. I'm in love with you

"No, no, no..." Sabrina was pacing the room, nervously watching everything go down on the monitor.  
"They knew this could happen. It's their job," Miz tried.  
"Shut up!" She hissed.

She watched the three men in her life trying their hardest to go up against the four enemies they had these days, the four men known as The League Of Nations, the four men she hated just as much as Seth, Roman and Dean did.

"Come on, guys," she whispered.

Any other day The Shield would be able to take them but they were already worn out after their match with The Wyatt Family, and The League Of Nations had jumped them out of nowhere. Roman and Dean were still inside the ring while Seth were out on the floor.

Nervously she watched as Sheamus and Wade managed to get Roman down on his stomach, both of them pinning him down so he couldn't get up to help his two brothers. A scream tore through the entire place as Dean felt like his arm was being ripped off by Alberto that had him in a cross armbreaker. Seth was bending awkwardly backwards, looking like his spine was about to break in two, as Rusev held him in an accolade.

"No, no, no..." She was back to just saying the same word over and over.

Miz watched her, not knowing what do say or do to try and keep her calm, so he did nothing. After all it wasn't his fight. He wasn't even part of any of the two groups. He just happened to stand in the same room as she did but he was a sucker when it came to upset women. He just wanted to comfort them.

"Fuck this!" She suddenly shouted and took off running.

She bolted down the ramp as fast as she could, not thinking at all. She just knew her brother needed help. He needed her, or maybe she needed him. Whatever it was, she was out there, trying to get to him. Rusev grinned at the woman coming storming towards him. He let go off Seth and moved towards her, catching her before she managed to slip past him.

"Easy there, fireball," he chuckled in her ear.  
"Let me go!" She hissed before shouting at the one person her eyes were locked at. "Seth!"  
"Sabrina!" It was Roman who shouted her name as he saw her struggling against Rusev.  
"Why don't you come see me at some point and maybe you and I can come up with an agreement to keep your brother safe," Rusev spoke lowly in her ear so that no one could hear him.  
"Let me go, you fucking bastard!" She shouted.  
"Think about it, fireball," he said. "You know where to find me."

He let go and she stumbled to the floor. Pain went through her knees from the impact but she couldn't care about that now. She only had one thing in mind and that was getting to Seth. She crawled fast towards him, hands gently grabbing at his shoulders as she looked down at him.

"Seth?" She asked.  
"Sab-Sab?" He managed to open his eyes.  
"Hey there, big brother," she laughed. "Are you alright? Can you walk?"

She felt a hand on her back and looked up to see the concerned look of Roman. Beside him Dean stood, slowly bending over to grab Seth's arm and yank him up to stand. She looked around quickly, first now realizing the rest of The League had taken off along with Rusev.

"Let's get out of here, sweetie," Roman said softly.

She nodded and allowed him to help her up while Dean was getting Seth up. The two men grabbed an arm each, ready to drag Seth out of there, but he pushed his way out of their hands and instead put his arm around Sabrina and dragged her close.

"What the hell were you thinking coming out here? You know it's dangerous," he sneered at her with a mixture of anger and concern.  
"I was thinking my brother needed help," she sneered back.  
"I had it under control," he said.  
"Yeah right," she snorted. "Whenever you come around to swallow your pride, you can thank me for not having a broken back."

The two siblings going at it up the ramp was exactly what Dean and Roman needed to get the spirit back. They chuckled lowly as they walked behind them, knowing that Seth and Sabrina just were concerned about each other and let it out in a verbal argument.

"And you," she spun around once they were backstage and looked at Dean. "You almost got a broken arm."  
"Sorry mom," Dean stuck out his tongue.  
"And not to mention you," her finger pointed into Roman's chest. "How the hell did they manage to keep you down?"  
"In case you didn't notice, I had a fucking knee placed straight down my neck and I was tired after fighting the Wyatts," Roman said.  
"Excuses, excuses," she said as she started walking towards the parking lot.  
"You still love us!" Dean yelled after her.  
"Unfortunately I do!" She yelled back. "So get your asses in gear and let's get out of here."

Seth sprinted towards her, lifted her up and swung her around.

"Alright, little sister, let's go home," he said as he put her back down.  
"You're lucky we share the same genes or I would have left you out there," she said jokingly.

Once they were back home and all three men had showered and changed, the mood had switched and everyone seemed happy again. It wasn't like anyone had forgotten what had happened, they were just back to being how they always were around each other.

"I don't know about you but I sure could use a couple of drinks tonight," Dean said.  
"I second that," Seth quickly said.  
"We have nothing to celebrate," Sabrina said.  
"No, but I still crave alcohol. Please, mom, can I go?" Dean gave her puppy dog eyes.  
"You three go ahead. I'm gonna stay home," she said.  
"I'm gonna stay home too," Roman said.  
"You sure?" Seth asked.  
"Yes, he's sure," Dean said as he started dragging Seth towards the front door. "They're gonna stay home while we go out and we're gonna stay away for many hours."  
"We are?" Seth asked before finally catching on. "Oh, we are! You kids have a nice night."

Dean and Seth quickly disappeared out of the house, leaving Roman and Sabrina alone. She sighed before looking up at the big man standing in front of her.

"You don't have to stay home with me. I'm just gonna turn in anyway," she said.

She walked towards her room and as many times before, he followed behind her silently. She turned around in the open door, ready to say goodnight to him as always. Instead he took her hand and looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright, sweetie? You seem kinda distant," he said.  
"It was just something Rusev said," she said.  
"What did he say?" She felt Roman tighten his grib around her hand.  
"Nothing. It's stupid. I just got so scared seeing you helpless like that, seeing Seth being broken like that," she said as tears threathened to spill.  
"Hey, easy now," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into his chest, holding on to her tightly, feeling her arms go around him as well.

"If you think it's scary for you to watch us out there, it's nothing compared to how we all felt seeing you run down the ramp tonight," he said.

She tilted her head backwards to look up at him. He still held an arm around her while his other hand went up to touch her cheek.

"I've never wanted to hurt anyone as badly as I did tonight when Rusev got his hands on you," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Do you really need to ask why? I'm pretty sure you already know but just pretend not to," he said.

He lowered his head slowly, keeping her eyes locked to see if there was any hint of her not wanting this, and when he finally reached her lips and connected his own to them, it just felt right. She tightened her arms around him, silently letting him know she wanted it too, and he slowly backed her into her room towards the bed.

His lips and hands worked together once he had gotten her down on the bed. His hands getting her out of her clothes, his lips quickly exploring the places of her body that had just been covered seconds before. Somehow she managed to get him out of his shirt before he crawled down to get the final piece of clothing off her.

He hooked his fingers inside the waistband of her panties, slowly dragging them down her legs as he looked her in the eyes. He tossed them across the room before his eyes trailed down her body and stopped at what he had just uncovered. A smirk appeared on his face as he took in the sight of her.

"Roman?" She asked as he seemed to wait a little too long.  
"Ssh sweetie, just lie back and relax," he cooed.

He bowed his head down and let his tongue out to play. How on earth he imagined her relaxing to that was beyond her. No way she could do that once she felt how good he was with his tongue. She writhed beneath him, not able to control her body or her moaning, and he held on tighter to her thighs, chuckling a bit, as he kept on with his assult, pressing his tongue against her even harder as he continued to twirl it around, making her moan even louder. He kept at it and didn't stop until he was finally rewarded with her cumming.

He kissed his way back up her body, not able to keep the smile from his face, while his hands worked frantically to open his pants. He managed to push them down his legs along with his boxers, and when he was finally all the way up, he dumped down next to her, grabbing her head with one hand to kiss her while he kicked his pants off. He was just about to roll up on top of her when she stopped him.

"Wait," she said lowly. "I'm not on birth control."  
"Don't move," he growled in a sexy voice and nippled on her neck. "I'll be right back."

He walked backwards out of her room, not able to take his eyes off of her for a second longer than needed. Once out in the hallway, he almost sprinted to his own room to get back as fast as possible. She couldn't help but giggle when he came back with a pack of condoms in his hands.

"You brought the whole pack? Someone's overly cocky," she giggled.  
"I finally got you naked. I'm not gonna pass on the opportunity," he said and winked.

He took out a condom and threw the pack on the nightstand next to her bed. She watched him as he quickly put on the condom and just a second later, he was placed between her legs, leaning over her to kiss her again. He held his dick in one hand, slowly grinding it up and down her folds.

"You sure about this?" He asked, silently hoping the answer wouldn't be no.  
"Just fuck me already," she answered with a giggle.  
"Oh, I will," his tone dropped low.

He kissed her again as he started pushing into her. His mouth swallowed most of her moans but he still heard them and he loved every single little sound he could get out of her. He moved down to her neck again, kissing and biting, as he slowly started speeding up with his thrusts, drawing louder sounds from her. She tightened her entire body around him, holding him close, locking him in, wanting nothing more than for him to continue taking her, and that's exactly what he did. He thrust in fast, giving her everything she wanted, what they both wanted, leaning out to watch her cum once again before he followed her over the edge, collapsing down on her with a chuckle and a satisfied feeling inside.

"God damn it, Roman," she giggled.  
"What?" He leaned his head up and smiled at her.  
"Had I known you were this good in bed, I would have jumped you sooner," she said.  
"Better make up for it then," he said and bowed his head back down to tease her neck again.  
"Well, you did bring the whole pack. Can't let it go to waste," she laughed.

Of course they didn't manage to get through the entire pack of condoms but they did give it a good try and there were three condoms less in the pack once Roman finally felt like he couldn't give it another go. It was alright. He finally had her. This wasn't some stupid one night stand for him. He was pretty sure she felt the same way about him since she wasn't in a hurry to get him out of her room. He wrapped his arms around her and dragged her close and she cuddled up against him, letting out a small happy sigh.

"I've been in love with you for so long," he blurted out before he could stop himself. "Sorry, if it scares you. I just feel like you should know."  
"Say it again," she said.

He smiled as he rolled her over on her back and found her lips again, giving her a peck between each words.

"I'm... in... love... with... you..." He ended it with a deeper kiss.  
"I'm in love with you too," she murmured against his lips.


	3. Two options

Both Seth and Dean jumped up from the couch next morning when they heard the sound of Sabrina's door opening. They stood at the end of the hallway with the biggest grins on their faces as Roman came walking out first only dressed in his boxers.

"Why are you coming out from my sister's room?" Seth tried his hardest to keep a stone face instead of laughing.  
"Really? You're gonna give me the big brother talk now?" Roman chuckled.

Before Seth could fire a response back, Sabrina came out too in her panties and Roman's shirt.

"Because we had sex, Sethie Poo," she giggled. "Multiple times."  
"Too much info, sis," Seth rolled his eyes.  
"No, too much info would be telling you the positions we tried and if you must know..." She was cut off by Roman's hand covering her mouth.  
"He doesn't need to know," he laughed.

He moved his hand away from her mouth again but wrapped his arm around her waist instead, dragging her towards the bathroom. He pushed her in first, winked at Seth and Dean and then followed after her. The second the bathroom door closed, Seth and Dean roared with laughter.

"About fucking time!" Dean shouted.  
"Roman and my sister," Seth shook his head and chuckled. "I couldn't be more happy."  
"I'd be more more happy if I got coffee after our night," Dean said and walked towards the kitchen.

Roman had quickly gotten them both out of their clothes and pushed her into the shower. He had her up against the wall while the water ran down on them both and his hand slowly moved down her body.

"You left the condoms in my room. No sex," she said as she slapped his hand and laughed.  
"No need for sex. I can still make you scream," he said and moved his mouth to her neck.

She managed to turn them around so he stood up against the wall instead.

"Your turn first," she said as she slid down on her knees in front of him.

Around 30 minutes passed before they finally left the bathroom and joined Seth and Dean in the kitchen. Both of them were giggling and couldn't keep their hands off each other, clearly acting like people act in the first stage of a relationship.

"Water run cold?" Dean asked jokingly.  
"You're just jealous," she said.  
"No, that's alright, sugar lips. I don't want Roman," Dean said and winked, making them all laugh.  
"So, lunch, a bit of shopping and then straight to the arena?" Seth asked.  
"Sounds like a plan," Roman said and smiled.  
"No sneaking off to a public toilet for sex breaks," Dean said.  
"I'm making no promises," Roman said as he leaned in to kiss Sabrina's cheek.

There was no sneaking off but Dean almost wish they would from time to time when they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He was afraid they might end up giving away a free show in the middle of the mall. Even when they reached the arena and all three guys had dressed into their ring gear, Roman refused to let her go. Instead he kept her in his lap right until there was a knock on the door and Shane McMahon entered, forcing them to act professional which meant that Sabrina quickly jumped up from Roman's lap and retreated to a corner so they could talk work.

"Roman and Seth, you two will be defending your tag team titles tonight against Sheamus and Wade," Shane said.  
"What?" Seth spat.  
"And Dean, if you go anywhere near that ring as long as any member of The League Of Nations are out there, all three of you will be suspended for three months," Shane said.  
"That's bullshit!" Dean jumped up angry.  
"No, it's business and I'm just boss so you do as I say," Shane said calmly.  
"And what about them? Are Rusev and Alberto allowed down there?" Dean sneered.  
"You shouldn't be concerned about anyone else but yourself," Shane said.  
"You're selling out my brothers and keeping me here on purpose. What's your deal, Shane?" Dean asked.  
"Just do as you're told," Shane said and left.

Dean grabbed his bag and hurled it against the room in frustration. Seth and Roman were feeling the same frustration but they were better at keeping it inside.

"Relax, Dean, we got this," Roman said but he was looking at Sabrina while he spoke.  
"Motherfucker is selling you out. You gotta have eyes in the back of your head," Dean said.  
"We will," Seth tried calming him down.

Both Dean and Sabrina watched nervously on a monitor as the match was taking place. No doubt in anyone's mind that Dean was itching to go out there but he couldn't risk it. If they were suspended for three months, they would have to count on Sabrina for the bills and she only worked half time at a plant school and would never be able to provide for all four of them for three months. No matter what happened, he had to stay away.

"Dean," she whispered and took his hand.  
"I know. It's gonna be alright," he said and gave her hand a squeeze.

Several roars were heard and they both turned their heads to the monitor again to see Alberto and Rusev had joined in and currently were helping their two friends beat down Roman and Seth. The referee called the match in favour of Roman and Seth but that didn't do them any good when they were getting beat down by four men. Dean screamed out in frustration and punch the monitor, making the glass shatter and the picture die. Without thinking Sabrina took off running like she had the night before, only having her brother's well being on her mind.

As she ran down the ramp, she saw Roman being held in the accolade by Rusev while Alberto and Wade constantly picked Seth up from the ground just to have Sheamus brogue kick him straight down again. The way Seth fell down everytime, she knew he was already passed out and she feared they might hurt him way worse. She slid under the ring only to have Alberto catch her and lift her off the floor.

"Seth!" She screamed.

She kicked backwards as he held both his arms around her waist. It only seemed to make him angry, an anger she clearly felt as one of his arms moved up and she found herself gasping for air as his hand closed tight around her throat. He was trying to send her into dreamland next to Seth. She clawed as his arm but he didn't let go so she did the only thing she could think of. She reached both hands up to his face and pressed her thumbs into his eyes. That did the trick. He screamed and let go and she crashed down hard, coughing for air. She heard the familiar roar of Roman and saw him fly over her to spear Alberto. How he had managed to fight his way out of Rusev's hold, she had no idea, but she was happy about it. She crawled towards Seth, gently shaking him, while she felt the ring shift as The League all jumped out of it and took off.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Roman spoke softly as he went down on one knee next to her.  
"I'm fine. Help Seth," she hissed.

She felt movement behind her and turned her head to see Dean had finally made his way down there as well which could only mean every League member was out of sight. He had only been told he wasn't allowed there when they were there.

"Wake up, Sethie Poo," she cried.  
"Let me take him," Roman said.

Dean helped Sabrina up and out of the way so Roman could get Seth up. Once they had gotten him out of the ring, Roman lifted him over his shoulders and carried him all the way to the doctors' station. He was still passed out and Sabrina paced the floor while her brain was working overtime.

"It's gonna be alright. He'll wake up soon," Roman said calmly.  
"I need some air," she said.  
"You want me to come with you?" He asked.  
"No, stay with Seth. I'll be back soon," she answered.

She left the three men in the room and started walking down the hallway. She only had one thing in mind, to keep Seth safe, to keep all three of them safe, and shortly after she found herself knocking on the door to The League Of Nations' locker room. Rusev opened the door three seconds later and a creepy smirk appeared on his face as he saw her.

"What do we have here?" He asked.  
"I'm here to talk. I want the four of you to leave my brother and his friends alone. You said we could figure something out," she said.  
"We can," he said and licked his lips.  
"What do you want?" She asked.

He opened the door all the way and stepped aside, allowing her to enter. Inside the other three men were watching her, not sure what she was doing there.

"Guys, take a walk," Rusev said.  
"Okay," Wade said and got up.

As Wade headed for the door, Sheamus and Alberto followed without any words as well, leaving Rusev and Sabrina on their own.

"We can leave them alone. One word from me and those three won't attack them anymore but it doesn't come for free," he said once they were alone.  
"Okay, what do you want? Money or a new car perhaps?" She asked.  
"No, I don't want money," he chuckled evilly. "But you, fireball, I'll have you."

She instantly took a step backwards and looked at him with disgust.

"You fucking pervert!" She hissed.  
"It's up to you, fireball. The way I see it you got two options. You can walk out of here and watch night after night how we tear your brother apart and at some point we will hurt him so bad he won't ever be able to get back into that ring. Or you can lift up that skirt and bend over this bench," he said.

Seth came to around 30 minutes later. Roman and Dean were still inside the room and both of them sighed in relief as he woke up and seemed to be fine.

"Where's Sabrina?" He asked.  
"She said she needed air but that was a while ago," Roman said.  
"Call her," Seth pleaded.

Roman took out his phone and called her.

"Straight to voicemail," he said.

Seth got up from the bed and found his own phone to see if she had reached out to him.

"No text or phonecall," he sighed. "Where is she?"  
"We'll find her," Roman said.  
"Oh wait, she texted me," Dean said as he looked at his phone. "Why would she text me instead of one of you?"  
"Just open it and read it," Seth said.  
"Right," Dean said and opened the text. "She went home apparently."  
"Why would she leave without telling us?" Roman asked.  
"She did tell us. She texted me," Dean said.  
"You know what I mean," Roman said.  
"Well, let's not stay here then. My hurting bones are dying for a hot bath," Seth said.

The house was dark when they came home. Both Seth and Roman walked to her door but they found it locked. They tried knocking but there was no answer from the other side.

"Sab-Sab?" Seth tried. "I'm home and I'm alright."  
"Please open, sweetie," Roman tried too.

Still nothing.

"She's probably asleep," Seth said.  
"She did take it hard seeing you passed out like that," Roman said.  
"You're gonna be alright on your own tonight, big dog?" Seth chuckled.  
"Yeah, I'll catch her tomorrow morning. It's not like she's going anywhere," Roman said. "I'm not gonna lie though and pretend I wouldn't wanna be in her bed rather than my own."


	4. A deal with the devil

Roman made his way to the kitchen next morning hoping to find Sabrina out there. The only person he found was Seth.

"She left a note, saying she went to work and she'll meet us at the arena later," Seth said.  
"And you believe that?" Roman asked as he looked at the note.  
"You knew she was working today," Seth said.  
"She never leaves this early for work," Roman said.  
"Maybe her boss called her to make her come in early," Seth suggested.  
"Name one time that has ever happened before," Roman said.

Seth thought about it for a few seconds but Roman was right. That had never happened before. Sabrina always spent her mornings with them before taking off to work. That combined with her leaving the night before and locking her door had him a bit on edge. Something was wrong.

"I don't know what to say, Roman," he said.  
"Why is she suddenly dodging us?" Roman asked.  
"I wish I knew," Seth answered.  
"Do you think it's me?" Roman asked nervously.  
"Please! You two have been eyeing each other for so long. I can't imagine it ever being you," Seth laughed. "We'll figure it out later."

She was already in their locker room when they reached the arena that night. She seemed nervous, looking down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with all of them. When Roman walked over and reached his hand towards her, she dodged him right away and moved towards the door.

"I'm gonna grab something to drink," she said and stepped out.

Roman looked at Seth confused. Seth reached his hands up, silently saying he would figure it out, and then he left the locker room as well. He caught up with her quickly out in the hallway and stopped her.

"Hey, what's up with you today?" He asked concerned.  
"Nothing. I'm just thirsty," she answered.  
"Come on. It's me, your brother. Talk to me," he said.  
"Nothing's wrong! Just leave me the fuck alone!" She sneered.  
"Is it Roman?" He asked.  
"No, not everything is about him or you or Dean. I made a mistake with him, alright? Now I've tried him, I don't wanna go down that path. You can tell him that," she said.  
"You can tell him that yourself, liar," Seth said angrily. "I don't know what crawled up your ass today to make you such a bitch but I won't let you play him like that."  
"What are you gonna do about it? Force me to be with him?" Her hard stare challenged him.  
"Fine. Go be a bitch somewhere else and don't come back until it's over," he said and turned around.  
"With pleasure," she said and walked away.

She didn't return to their locker room. They found her in catering before their match. Once again she dodged Roman's touch, not even wanting to look at him. She knew she was hurting him but she felt it was the only way. She had made a deal with the devil to keep all three of them safe and her and Roman together didn't fit into that picture.

"Sorry for calling you a bitch," Seth hugged her. "You just got me worried."  
"Don't worry, Sethie Poo. Go out there and tear The Wyatts apart like I know you can," she said.  
"We need to talk later, just you and me, okay?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, sure, later," she said.

She watched them leave and fought to keep the tears back as she made her way down the hallway towards the locker room and the man she hated so much. Rusev stood waiting in the open door for her to enter. This was the deal he had given her. She had to come to him everytime The Shield was in the ring. If she stayed away, he and his three pals would interfere in their match and hurt them until there would be no man left to hurt. She couldn't let that happen. She had seen what The League Of Nations could do and it had gotten worse from day to day. It would only be a matter of time before things would go really bad and she couldn't risk losing any of them. She would rather give up a part of herself, her soul, her spirit, her heart, her sanity, anything to keep them safe.

She was quiet on the car ride home. She sat still, just staring out of the window. Seth sat in the back seat with her and when he reached over to take her hand, he felt her shiver a bit, something she had never done before when he touched her. Something was indeed wrong, he felt it deep inside, and in that moment in the car he started to feel scared.

"Talk to me, Sab-Sab," he said softly once they were alone in her room a little later.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"What's going on with you? Yesterday morning you were all sunshine and rainbows to look at. What changed during the day?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she answered.  
"Don't lie to me. We've never lied to each other," he said.  
"Then don't ask me any questions," she said.

He reached up and grabbed her head with both hands, staring into her eyes.

"Please, Sabrina, it doesn't take a genius to know something's wrong," he begged.  
"I'm just really tired," she said and pushed his hands away.  
"You can't avoid this forever," he sighed and got up. "I'll let you sleep but eventually you have to talk to me about it."  
"Yeah, whatever. Close the door on your way out," she said and lied down.

He walked over and opened the door just to find Roman standing there. Seth sighed and left her room while Roman stood in the open doorway looking in at her.

"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"I'd rather not," she answered.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.  
"No, Roman, you didn't do anything wrong," she sighed.  
"Then what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," he said.

She got up from bed and walked towards him. Her heart was breaking for what she was about to do.

"I don't need your help, Roman. I don't need you at all. The faster you understand that, the better," she said.  
"But I thought..." He started.  
"You thought wrong," she cut him off. "You and I were just a night of fun. Move on."  
"But you said..." He tried.  
"I lied," she quickly said and closed the door before the tears started running down her cheeks.


	5. Blood

"Why do you even bother coming to the arena when you don't even watch our matches anymore?" Seth asked.  
"Does it matter?" She asked.

He felt frustrated. Whatever was going on with his sister had been going on for about a month now and she just seemed to get worse from day to day. She kept to herself in her room, not even having breakfast, lunch or dinner with them anymore like she used to.

"You matter," he sighed and took her hands. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I can't stand seeing you like this any longer. It's been a fucking month."  
"If you can't stand looking at me, feel free to throw me out," her tone was cold.  
"That has actually crossed my mind," he snapped.

He searched her face, hoping to see any kind of feeling there, fear or regret, hell he'd even take anger by now, but she didn't seem to care. It just seemed like she had given up on life for some reason and he couldn't figure out why.

"Sab-Sab," he said lowly.

He reached his hand up to touch her face but as always she pushed it away. Somehow she didn't want anyone touching her anymore.

"I gotta get to work," she said.  
"No, you don't," he said. "I met your boss this morning and he told me he fired you for cutting all the roses to pieces. Care to talk about that?"  
"No," she said and looked down.  
"Why do you keep lying? What is wrong with you?" His voice was begging.  
"I'm fine," she sneered.  
"You're fine? Yeah, you're absolutely peachy," he snorted. "When is the last time you took a shower? Or had a proper meal? Or even talked with anyone besides me?"  
"Just leave me alone," she sighed.

She wanted to become angry and throw him out but pain shot through her and she crouched over, putting her hands on her stomach. He couldn't stand seeing her like that and knowing she wouldn't fight right in that moment, he quickly pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight while running his hands up and down her back.

"What's stressing you out like that?" He asked softly.  
"Nothing," she hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Stress always goes straight to your stomach and I've watched you crouch like this a lot lately. It only seems to get worse," he said.  
"I don't wanna talk about it. Please, just leave," she said.  
"Fine, have it your way," he said and got up. "But I'm not giving up on you, Sabrina. I refuse."  
"It's your funeral," she growled lowly.

That night she stood as many times before in the livingroom, staring out into the dark night with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She didn't hear footsteps behind her but his voice startled her.

"Hey," Dean said in his raspy voice.  
"Hey," she said back without turning around.

He walked over to stand next to her, looking down at the bottle before up on her face.

"You drink every night?" He asked.  
"What is it to you?" She asked.  
"I hear you walk out here every night. I'm a light sleeper. I just never thought you were drinking," he said.  
"Again, what is it to you?" She asked.  
"I care about you. We all do," he said.  
"Well, don't," she said.

She raised the bottle and drank again. He watched her as a look of pain came over her face and her free hand landed on her stomach.

"Stomach ache again?" He asked.  
"Why do you care, Dean?" She sighed and finally turned to look at him. "Seriously, I am nothing to you."  
"You're my friend," he said.  
"Since when?" She asked.  
"Since always," he answered.  
"No, you're Seth's friend and Roman's friend. I'm just part of the package that comes along with Seth. You don't care if I'm here or not. None of you do. Seth would feel better if I just moved out," she said.  
"You can keep trying to convince yourself of those lies but that doesn't make them true," he said.

She took another swig of the bottle and then handed it towards him, silently offering him a drink. He took it and tilted his head backwards, swallowing a large potion, feeling it burn down his throat, enjoying the taste before looking at her again.

"We all miss you," he said.  
"Bullshit!" She snorted.  
"We do. I know it's been a month and he pretends to accept it was just one night, but if you ever wanna come back around, even Roman is still waiting for you," he said.  
"That's just sad," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Someone waiting for someone they'll never get. It's a classic sad tale," she said.  
"Never say never," he tried.

She let out a small laugh and shook her head. She gave him one more look and then started walking away without even saying goodnight.

"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"To take a shower. Seth said earlier that I stink and he's probably right," she said.  
"You do. When is the last time you showered?" He asked.  
"A couple of weeks ago. Who fucking cares? But maybe the hot water will ease my stomach a bit," she said.

The shower didn't help. She didn't get much sleep due to pain and next day she wasn't feeling any better. Seth was right. Stress always went straight to her stomach and over the last month where she had been forced to keep up her end of the deal with Rusev, it had gotten worse from day to day. Somehow it just felt really bad now. For the first time in a long time she dragged herself to the kitchen where they all sat with their breakfast.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Dean said teasingly.

She grabbed the counter as she crouched over.

"Shit, are you okay, Sabrina?" Seth quickly grabbed her.  
"My stomach is just really bad today," she said.

Without a word he swept her off her feet and carried her inside the livingroom where he put her down on the couch. She crouched over in fetal position and he felt his heart break for her again. Something he felt a lot lately. He put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep a bit, okay? Call if you need anything," he said.  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
"Don't mention it. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you," he said. "But maybe you should stay home tonight."  
"No!" She yelled.

She tried to push herself up to sit to argue with him but he held her down.

"Don't move, Sab-Sab," he said softly.  
"I need to go with you. Please, Seth," she sounded like she was about to cry.  
"Okay, okay, don't worry. We won't go without you," he said.  
"Promise me," she begged.  
"I promise," he said.

The guys walked around on eggshells all day, afraid to wake her up. Dean had let them in on that he would hear her walk through the house every night so they figured she needed some sleep when she finally passed out. Once it was time to go, they argued to just let her sleep but Seth knew that he would lose her even further if he broke his promise to her, as simple as it might seem in their eyes, so he woke her up and helped her to the car.

"You sure we don't need to drive her to the hospital instead?" Roman asked nervously as they stopped at the arena.  
"No hospital!" She hissed. "I just need to get inside and get some water. I'll be fine."

Of course water didn't help one bit and her pain only seemed to get worse.

"What the hell are we gonna do? We can't leave her like this," Dean said when they were told to get ready.  
"We're taking her with us," Seth said determined.  
"What? She can't go out there like this," Roman argued.  
"I'll hold her up. People will look at us anyway. I can't leave her like this, guys, I just can't. She's in too much pain. What if something happens while we're gone?" He looked at them with pleading eyes.

They both just nodded their approval and Seth put her arm over his shoulders and held an arm around her waist. Roman quickly joined on her other side and helped Seth moving her forward. If it was the pain or just her not having any fight left, no one knew, but she didn't argue with Roman holding on to her.

"You all know my little sister," Seth said once they were in the ring. "I just thought I'd show you guys what you can never have.  
"That's right. In order to get to her, you have to go through us three," Dean chimed in.

They tried playing it off and she tried following their lead. She stood as tall as she could, gritting her teeth, trying to block out the pain. Dean was delivering his magic on the microphone while Seth held an arm around her to support her the best he could. He felt her shiver the second The League Of Nations' music hit.

"Shit!" She hissed lowly.  
"Relax," Seth whispered.  
"You don't understand," she whispered back.

He looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant, but before he could ask, The League spoke up, taking his mind off of her and on to them.

"It's been a while, boys," Sheamus said.  
"You haven't forgotten about us, have you?" Wade asked.  
"We were wondering if you had been kicked out of here," Dean answered and cracked his head from side to side.  
"No, we just took some time of, smelling the flowers, or just one flower so to speak," Rusev chuckled.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing you should worry your big head with. Let's just say I had a better offer on the table for a while and now I'm back to you," Rusev answered.  
"Aw, someone took away your toy?" Dean mocked.  
"Dean, please," she tried stopping him.

Dean turned his head and looked at her. Both her hands were on her stomach while her eyes were pleading with him to stop whatever he was about to say. He ran his eyes down her body and suddenly dropped the microphone and ran to her.

"You're bleeding," he said panicky.

She looked down herself and so did Seth and Roman. All of them noticed the blood running down her legs. Her short skirt couldn't keep it hidden.

"Sabrina?" Seth sounded worried.  
"Seth, I don't feel so good," she mumbled before going limp in his arms.

She woke up in a hospital bed, confused and not understanding what was going on. Dean stood on the floor looking at her with worried eyes while Roman was leaning up against the wall near the door, not looking happy at all.

"Where's Seth?" She asked.  
"He's taking a walk out of anger and I'm about to join him," Roman growled and pushed himself off the wall.  
"Why is he angry?" She asked.  
"Here I thought I did something wrong and it turns out I simply wasn't good enough for you but someone else was apparently. Who is he?" He asked.  
"Who is who?" She didn't understand what was going on.  
"Doctors say it was very early, like maybe just two or three weeks, and since it's been a month since we were together and we used protection, it sure wasn't my child, was it?" He spit out.  
"What child?" She asked.  
"Sabrina, honey, did you know you were pregnant?" Dean asked.

He walked over to her and took her hand. She looked up at him with tearfilled eyes.

"I am?" She asked.  
"You were. You lost it tonight," he answered. "I'm sorry."

They both looked towards the door when they heard it close. Roman had left the room. He knew if he stayed he would say something he would regret and she didn't deserve that right now, not with what had just happened.

"I'm glad it's gone," she said.  
"Why would you say that?" He asked surprised.

She let go off his hand and rolled over on her side. He did the only thing he could think of and laid down behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and just holding her close. She needed someone right now and he was the only one in the room.

"Do you know who the father was?" He asked.  
"How many men do you think I sleep with?" She asked.  
"Sorry, stupid question. Of course you know. You wanna tell me?" He asked.  
"I made a deal to keep you all safe. It's not something I'm proud of but it worked," she said lowly.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"You've been safe this last month, haven't you? You've won all your matches and no one has jumped you out of nowhere. I did what I had to do for you," she said.

He raised his head and looked at her.

"Sabrina, I need you to tell me what exactly you're talking about," he said.  
"Please, leave," she whispered and closed her eyes.

He did as she wanted and left the room. He quickly found Seth and Roman further down the hallway, both of them still trying to keep their anger within. He filled them in on what she had just said, hoping they would understand what it meant somehow. It hit Roman right away. She had almost told him that night they were together.

 _"It was just something Rusev said."_

He heard her voice inside his head.

"Rusev!" He growled.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"Fucking Rusev!" Roman growled louder.

He started walking towards her room and Seth caught on right away, suddenly sprinting past Roman, reaching her first. She gasped in shock as Seth grabbed her shirt and leaned down so they were nose to nose.

"What did he do to you?" He asked angrily.  
"Who?" She asked confused.  
"Rusev! Tell me what he did to you!" He yelled.  
"Seth, please," she begged.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" He yelled.  
"Me too!" Roman joined in.  
"You'll do no such thing!" Dean shouted at both of them. "Out! Both of you!"

He pushed them both out the door, back out in the hallway, away from Sabrina who was crying from the outburst.

"Car keys!" Dean demanded.

He held out his hand and a couple of seconds later Roman handed them to him.

"You two walk home. Take a detour, get a drink. Just stay away till you've cooled down. The last thing she needs right now is you two going into frenzy mode. I'm taking her home," he said and turned around, mumbling the last part. "You know the world is fucked up when I'm the voice of reason."


	6. There you are

"In here," Dean called lowly from the kitchen.

Seth and Roman entered a moment later, both of them looking liked hanged cats. Clearly feeling the same as Dean did in that moment, a mixture of anger, hate, pain and guilt. He already had a pot of coffee ready and started pouring it into three cups, silently handing them out afterwards.

"Is she sleeping?" Seth finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.  
"I doubt it. She's in her bed though. I left the door a bit open and the light on in the hallway. She said the darkness scares her so make sure you leave it burning all night," Dean filled them in.

Both men nodded in agreement as more moments of awkward silence followed.

"How... ehm... how is she?" Roman broke the silence this time.  
"Not good, I can tell you that for sure," Dean answered.  
"I figured," Roman sighed.  
"We talked a bit and she told me some things. She's feeling a whole lot of things tonight," Dean said.  
"Like?" Seth asked.

He felt worried for his sister and it clearly shone through in his entire body language. He looked like a man about to give up.

"Well, first of all she's happy about not being pregnant anymore which I don't blame her for. Imagine what would have come out of that? So don't go giving her any shit about being happy for something like that," Dean said.  
"I wasn't gonna," Seth said.  
"Me neither," Roman said.  
"Good, that's out of the way then. She's scared you won't forgive her, Seth. She's sad that she fucked things up with Roman. But most of all she's ashamed of what she did," Dean said.  
"She shouldn't be," Seth said.  
"That's what I told her but it doesn't change how she feels," Dean said.

Another few moments of awkward silence while they drank from their cups, trying to spin it around individually in their minds.

"Why did she do it?" Roman asked.  
"To keep us safe," Dean answered.  
"From who? The League? We can take them," Seth said.  
"Last time The League showed their ugly faces it was four on two and you ended up knocked out for half an hour," Dean poked Seth's memory. "It was also the night she... ehm... made the deal with Rusev."  
"Deal? Deal?" Roman shouted. "That was not a fucking deal! That was blackmail of the worst kind!"

Dean reached over and grabbed Roman's shoulder and Roman immetiately went quiet.

"I know that, you know that, Seth knows that," he said. "But she doesn't. All she sees herself as is a whore."  
"You did not just call my sister a whore!" Seth growled.  
"Her word, not mine. In her world she sold her body for our safety," Dean said.  
"That's bullshit!" Seth spat.  
"I tried telling her that many times," Dean sighed.

Again silence fell for a little while, all three of them drinking their coffee, once again trying to figure it all out in their heads.

"So what now?" Roman asked.  
"Now we go to bed and try and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll sit down and figure everything out," Dean said.  
"Sounds like a plan," Seth said.

Seth left the kitchen first and walked straight to her room. The door was left just a bit open as Dean had said and he quietly pushed it all the way up and went inside. He sat on the edge of her bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew she was awake but she pretended to sleep and he was gonna let her. He leaned in and kissed her temple.

"I'm here for you, Sab-Sab. Always and forever," he whispered before leaving her room again.

After tossing and turning in his bed for almost an hour, Roman finally gave up and got out of it. It was one thing that Dean had told them what she had said when he wasn't there. It was another thing that Seth had been in quickly to check up on her even though she pretended to be asleep. But none of it was enough for him. He needed to see her for himself, to let her know that he was still there.

He quietly opened his door and crept down the well lit hallway. Her door was a bit open as promised and before he even reached it, he just knew she still wasn't asleep. Somehow he could feel it.

"Hey sweetie," he said lowly as he entered. "Is it alright if I close the door behind me?"

She looked at him through the darkness and nodded. He closed the door and walked over to her. She looked so helpless and defenseless as she laid there with her back against him and the entire room, just looking at the wall. He couldn't take it. His heart broke once more because of her even though the reason was different this time. He laid down behind her and put one arm around her waist while the other pushed itself under her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I said some things at the hospital I didn't mean," he said.  
"It's okay. I deserved it," she said.  
"No, you didn't. I was way out of line," he said.

She didn't answer but he knew she took in every word he said. He tightened his arms a bit, pulling her closer, just wanting to protect her and make her feel safe right in that moment. He felt like he had failed her for a month even though he had had no clue to what had been going on.

"Everytime I close my eyes, I see his face," she suddenly said.  
"Oh sweetie," he said, once again trying to pull her closer even though it was impossible.  
"I don't wanna see him," she started crying.  
"Hey, hey, come here," he said.

He released his tight grip on her and instead turned her around so she was facing him. Even though he had closed the door, the moonlight gave enough light for him to see her eyes through the darkness.

"Look at me instead. If you wanna stay awake all night and just watch me, I'm gonna stay awake with you and watch you right back," he said.  
"You don't have to," she said.  
"I want to," he said. "Even if you wanna give me a creepy stare."

A small laugh left her and it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in ages. Even though it was only for a short second, it was a glimpse of the woman he had known for so long, the woman he missed, the woman he loved.

"There you are," he said and smiled.

He reached his hand up to stroke her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Do you hate me?" She asked.  
"No, I could never hate you. I'm not even mad at you. If anything, I love you," he confessed.

She tried moving backwards, somehow feeling scared about his confession, but he quickly moved his hand from her head and down to her back, keeping her close so she couldn't move away.

"It's alright, sweetie. You got nothing to be scared of," he said.  
"But after what I did..." She started.  
"It doesn't matter. I understand why you did it and it doesn't change my feelings for you. I've been in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you and I'm not gonna give up just because we hit a bump in the road. A big bump, I might add, but I'm still here. I'm not gonna force it in any way. Take all the time you need but if you ever feel like you want something more... again... I'm still here," he said.  
"But I'm a..." She said.  
"No!" He cut her off quickly before she could say the word. "You're not and I won't allow you to say it. You're beautiful, sweet, caring and funny, and by god I wish you were mine."

He swallowed hard as he realized he had said those final words out loud and they had sounded rather angry which he didn't mean to. He looked at her as good as he could through the darkness, trying to see if he could trace any hint of fear by his little outburst but there wasn't any. Instead she sent him a little tired smile.

"Yeah, well, we did spend one hot and steamy night together," she said.  
"There you are again," he chuckled and leaned in to brush her nose with his before planting a little kiss on it. "I'm gonna continue dragging that girl out of you in small pieces until she's all the way out."  
"I'd like that," she said.  
"Take your time, sweetie. Make jokes, scream, cry, slap Dean around. Whatever it takes for you to work through this," he said.  
"Slap Dean around?" She asked.  
"Rather him than me," he laughed and tightened his arms again, pulling her as close as he could, before lowering his voice. "But I'll take a slap or two if you feel like it. As long as you're touching me, I'm gonna take it all."


	7. Two stipulations

Roman didn't sleep all night but that didn't matter to him. He was just happy to see that she at some point actually managed to fall asleep in his arms and he just watched her all night like a hawk, making sure no harm came to her. Not that any harm was to find within the house but he just couldn't allow himself to fall asleep. Not on this night at least.

As the early morning sun broke through the window, he quietly made his way out of her bed and out to the kitchen. He had coffee and breakfast ready when Seth and Dean surfaced a little later and now they had been there for 15 minutes, trying to figure out what to do.

"How about we just jump them one at the time in the parking lot? Or break into their homes and rip them apart?" Dean suggested.  
"We can't go into primal mode and risk getting caught. Sabrina won't make it without us, not as things are right now," Roman said.  
"But I just wanna hurt them," Dean pouted.  
"We all do," Seth said. "It's my fucking sister, we're talking about. I think I've earned the right to rip out a spine or two."  
"We just can't wait for them to continue attacking us and hope we'll come out on top. We know they got Shane on their side so we need to work around him as well," Roman said.  
"That's it, Roman," Seth's eyes lit up. "With Shane they are five in total. Time to call in your cousins and even the score."  
"You're fucking brilliant, Seth," Roman said.

She followed the sound of happy voices from her room to the kitchen. She could hear it before she even got close that they seemed more carefree this morning. She wondered what had made them happy. Whatever it was, she wasn't gonna try and destroy it for them.

"Sab-Sab!" Seth let out in a cheerful tone as he saw her standing in the open door.

Both Roman and Dean turned their heads to look at her with smiles on there faces.

"Come here, sweetie," Roman said gently.

He reached his hand out towards her, not sure if she was actually gonna take it or not. She took a deep breath and walked over to place her hand in his and he gently pulled her down on his lap as if it was the most natural thing in the world, placed a kiss on her cheek and pushed an empty mug towards Dean.

"Give the lady some coffee," he said.

The mug returned filled with coffee a few seconds later and she took it and mumbled her thanks.

"How are you feeling today?" Seth asked.  
"Exhausted and like I could really go for a huge cup of cappuccino, and when I say huge, I mean fucking huge," she answered.  
"I think that's doable," Seth chuckled.  
"How about we all get ready and then head out for a fucking huge cup of cappuccino and then you can come with us to the gym?" Roman suggested.  
"Hmm, watching a bunch of big, sweaty men workout to take my mind off things. Do you promise to do it shirtless?" She asked teasingly.  
"Anything for you, sweetie," Roman chuckled and kissed her cheek again before lifting her off his lap and putting her down on her feet. "Go shower. We'll clean up here."

They watched her go away and waited with saying anything till they heard the bathroom door close.

"She's still in there," Roman said.  
"I could see that," Seth said and smiled.  
"I'm gonna pull her back out," Roman sounded confident.  
"No doubt about it," Dean said.  
"You better. I want my sister back," Seth said.  
"She never left. She just went on stand by," Roman said.  
"Well, press play again," Dean chuckled.

The hours passed as she just sat in the gym, watching them train, more specifically watching Roman train. He had taken his shirt off and winked at her which had earned him a smirk in return and she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him for more than a few seconds ever since that shirt had landed on the floor. He still knew just how to press all the right buttons. He always had.

"Sabrina!" Seth's voice was loud.  
"What?" She looked up at him.  
"Maybe if you could stop objectifying Roman for one minute and actually look at me," Seth laughed.  
"I wasn't," she said.  
"Liar!" He laughed even louder. "Anyway, I said we're gonna finish up here, head for the showers and then drop you off at home."  
"What? No! I'm coming with you," she said as she went to stand up.  
"Not a chance!" Seth crossed his arms.  
"What are you gonna do? Chain me in the house to make sure I won't go there on my own?" She challenged him.  
"If I have to," he answered.

Dean and Roman watched silently as the two siblings were going at it again. It had been a little over a month since they had been arguing and it was something they both had missed seeing. It was something normal for these two and they wanted everything to go back to normal, even fighting between two siblings.

"I'm not gonna throw you into the lions' den like that," Seth said.  
"You can't keep me away. I need to do this, Seth. I need to show him that I'm still stronger than him. Yes, I'm fucking scared and I know you are too but I got all three of you with me and... fuck! I just need to do this. Please, Seth," she begged.  
"Can't you wait a couple of days till you've processed it all a little better?" He asked.  
"I can't process it at home alone and scared. I need to face my fears. You're the one who taught me that," she answered.  
"Seth, we're all there with her," Roman stepped in. "If that's what she needs to start getting through this whole thing, let her."  
"I agree with Roman," Dean stepped in too. "It's fucking scary for all of us but you can't keep her away from the world."  
"Not the world. Just him," Seth hissed.  
"You still can't. It's her choice," Dean said.  
"Fine," Seth sighed. "You always fucking do this. Gang up on me."  
"You love it," Dean teased.  
"No, I love my sister. You two can just fuck off," Seth laughed and slapped Dean's arm.

Her hand automatically found Roman's as she stepped out of the car and looked at the arena. That building held so much fear and embarrassment that she didn't even know where it started or ended. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and yanked her a bit closer to him, putting his arm around her shoulders in a protective manner before escorting her inside.

"You're going out there with us though," Seth said. "No fucking way I'm leaving you alone back here."  
"I wasn't expecting anything else," she agreed.

30 minutes later she was standing in the ring placed between Seth and Roman while Dean was a step in front of them, as always delivering his magic on the microphone, actually calling out The League Of Nations to her horror. They had forgotten to brief her on that part, something she knew they had done on purpose. They didn't want to scare her more than necessary. The second the other group's music hit, Seth pulled her close, squeezing her shoulder a little tighter than he meant to, but it was alright. She felt protected for a second. That only lasted until the four men entered and her eyes landed on the one man she feared most of the group.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Alberto asked.  
"Come to play with the big boys?" Sheamus asked.  
"We've come to tear you apart," Roman answered.  
"Funny. You haven't been successful with that yet," Wade taunted them.  
"All that's about to change," Seth said.  
"Really? What do you actually think you can do to us?" Rusev asked while giving Sabrina a creepy smirk.

She felt Roman take her hand while Seth still had an arm around her shoulders. No way they were gonna let him get anywhere near her. The four men slowly walked down the ramp, stopping halfway down.

"Do I need to repeat my question?" Rusev asked.  
"No need. In fact, we're tired of talking," Dean said and dropped the microphone.

Seth pushed Sabrina behind him while both he and Roman went up to stand next to Dean.

"Come on then! Show us what you got!" Wade yelled up to them.

They didn't hear the running feet behind them. The three men in the ring just smirked as they saw Roman's two twin cousins Jimmy and Jey come running down. The second they jumped the four men from behind, the three men in the ring rolled out and joined in, gaining the upper hand with five against four. She stayed in the ring, watching as The League Of Nations was getting beaten down, not able to keep the smile form appearing on her face.

"No, this is not how we're gonna do this," Shane's voice cut in.

The men stopped and looked towards the ramp where Shane appeared. The ring shifted heavily around her as all five men rolled back in, closing her inside a small circle in a protective manner. The four beaten men on the floor scrampled to their feet as Shane walked down to stand next to them.

"You five crossed the line," Shane said and pointed towards the ring.  
"We crossed the line?" Seth spat. "Why don't you ask your boy Rusev what he's been up to the past month?"  
"Seth, don't," she said lowly.  
"I can't control what people do in their free time," Shane smirked. "But from what I hear, your sister was totally into it."  
"You motherfucker!" Seth sneered.

It took all four men to hold Seth back as he was seeing red.

"Not now," Roman hissed lowly.  
"Alright, alright," Seth said.

They let go off him, slowly as if they weren't sure if he was gonna jump out of the ring, but he stayed put.

"Alright, here's a proposition for you. You five against us five," Seth said.  
"That can be arranged," Shane said.  
"In three week's time at Extreme Rules. Let's have a nice, little no disqualification match," Dean grinned.  
"You're so on!" Sheamus shouted.  
"Two stipulations though," Seth said. "One, losing team leaves this company for good."

The five men on the floor looked at each other, mumbling together as they quickly tried figuring out if the match was worth taking or not.

"We accept," Shane said calmly. "And the other one?"  
"If any of you five motherfuckers touch Sabrina during the match or even in these next three weeks leading up to it, you automatically lose," Roman growled.  
"That's not fair. She can just walk over and touch us during the match and we'll lose," Alberto complained.  
"Don't worry, it won't work that way. I won't say she won't touch you, or rather slap you, but you won't lose to that. Only if you touch her," Dean smoothened out.  
"You're fucking on!" Rusev shouted.


	8. Extreme rules

Three weeks went by fast. She would join them everyday at the arena, facing her fear head on, and in the end she found there wasn't much to be afraid of. Not as long as she had her three bodyguards around and The League Of Nations stayed away as promised. Things seemed normal again.

Roman had also done what he had promised. He had dragged her out one little piece at the time, slowly making her feel like her old self again. He made her smile and laugh everyday, he made her happy.

He was in her bed every night. No invitation was needed. He just walked with her when she went to bed. He would hold her, watch her, talk to her, whatever she needed night after night. He was right there next to her, ready to give her what she wanted. And now here they were, the night before Extreme Rules, the night before everything went down.

"This feels nice," she said as she cuddled closer to him.  
"Yeah, it does," he said as his fingers ran up and down her arm.  
"Worried about tomorrow?" She asked.  
"What makes you think that?" He asked.  
"You seem rather distant. You body is here but your voice sounds like it's miles away," she answered.  
"I'm sorry, you don't need that," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. How could he not be worried? He didn't even care if they lost and had to leave. He cared about her might being in harm's way during the match. He knew the old fire was back in her and there was no way they could make her stay away from the ring. His mind wandered off again but he was suddenly pulled back to reality when he felt her lips against his. At first he allowed the kiss to happen until he remembered everything that had happened and he gently pushed her head away.

"No, sweetie, I don't think that's the best idea," he said.  
"Don't you want me anymore?" Her voice sounded rejected.  
"I'll always want you. I just don't think you're there yet. It's only been three weeks," he said.  
"Why don't you let me worry about how I feel?" She bit him off.  
"I just don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret it," he said.

She rolled around on her stomach and pushed herself up on her elbows, her face so close to his as she looked him in the eyes.

"I would never regret anything when it comes to you," she said.  
"Sweetie..." He breathed out as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I'm ready to take back everything I lost, starting with you," she said and bit her lip.  
"You are so fucking hard to say no to," his tone was dropping low.  
"Then don't," she said.

He tightened his hand in her hair, slowly pulling her head closer to his.

"How about I meet you halfway? We can fool around a bit tonight but we're saving the grand finale for tomorrow when we've won the match," he offered.  
"Fool around? You make it sound like we're back in high school," she giggled.  
"Better keep quiet then so you won't wake up mom and dad," he said jokingly.

He pulled her head all the way down and captured her lips in a kiss again. His arms immetiately wrapped around her and he pulled her up to lie on top of him. How he had missed having her like this. It didn't take long before she slowly started grinding her crotch against his.

"Sabrina!" He growled. "I'm warning you!"  
"What? I'm just fooling around," she said teasingly.

He quickly rolled her around and pinned her underneath him, holding her arms down next to her head. He gave her a dark look before he dropped his head down to scrape his teeth on her neck and up to her earlope.

"Tomorrow, sweetie, you gotta be patient," he said lowly and nippled on her earlope.  
"You're a fucking tease right now," she whimpered.  
"You started it. It's just a little payback," he chuckled before letting his tongue run up the rim of her ear. "And tomorrow... tomorrow we're gonna have our way with those sons of bitches and then afterwards I'm gonna have my way with you."

He found her lips again and slowly rolled down next to her while kissing her. His hand trailed down her back and into her panties, grabbing her ass, gently scratching his nails on her buttocks, silently promising her what was to come next day.

Less than 24 hours later she stood as a nervous wreck leaning up against the commentator table. She had started more safely, sitting behind it on a chair, but the match was so intense that she couldn't sit still.

"Get back behind the fucking table!" Seth shouted before dodging Wade's elbow.

She didn't listen. He knew she wouldn't but still he couldn't keep the big brother role down that demanded him to at least try and get some sanity put inside her brain. She didn't even look at him. Her eyes were on the two men inside the ring, Shane and Jey, and Shane was about to pin Jey, making them lose it all. She couldn't let that happen. Instead of staying away, she ran to the ring, grabbed Shane's foot and used all her strength to pull him away from Jey.

"What the hell?" Shane shouted.

He rolled out of the ring and took a step towards her. She took one backwards at the same time, not sure if Shane in that moment wouldn't care about the stipulation about not touching her. Before it got far enough for her to find out, a superkick to Shane's jaw sent him straight down to the floor. She turned her head and looked at Seth.

"I told you to get behind the table!" He yelled.  
"Duck!" She yelled back.

He quickly ducked as Alberto seemed to come flying out of nowhere, going over him instead of into him and landing on the floor on the other side of him. He quickly jumped in with a surb stomp, putting Alberto to sleep.

"Will you just listen for once and stay behind the fucking table? You're not safe out here!" He yelled.  
"If it wasn't for me, you'd be the one lying there!" She yelled back and pointed at Alberto.  
"Guys, not now!" Roman yelled from his spot.

They both turned towards him to see him and Dean in the process of rolling Rusev into the ring. The sight of the man Seth hated more than any other man on the planet made him run to his brothers and roll into the ring together with them. They left Rusev in the middle of the ring and spread out to a corner each, stalking their prey, waiting for him to get up.

With Shane and Alberto still out, Jimmy and Jey had their hands full in keeping Wade and Sheamus out of the ring but they managed. Inside the ring Rusev slowly pushed himself up, still feeling dazed and not understanding the dangerous situation he was in.

A roar was heard from Roman's corner and he came flying through the air, spearing Rusev straight down near Dean's corner. As soon as Roman rolled out of the way, Dean yanked Rusev up just to bring him straight back down with a dirty deeds. Rusev saw stars but somehow managed to push himself up on all four just to have his head smashed into the mat as Seth curb stomped him. He was gone but the three men weren't done. Once again Roman roared up in the air while Seth and Dean lifted Rusev up on Roman's shoulders. A triple powerbomb was delivered and Roman covered him for the three count. The bell rang. They were announced as the winners. They had won. They were safe. The League Of Nations had been defeated.

It didn't take many seconds for Roman to roll out of the ring and run towards her. Without warning he lifted her up in his arms, holding her tight while kissing her in front of the entire audience. He didn't care how many people saw them. He only cared about that she was his.

"I don't believe it," she giggled.  
"Believe it, Sab-Sab," Seth's voice sounded from behind her.

She turned her head to look at her brother. Next to him Dean stood with a hand on the back of his head.

"I don't know about you..." Dean started.  
"Alcohol!" Seth finished before winking at his sister.  
"You know it's just an excuse for us two to be alone," she said lowly to Roman.  
"I know," he said. "But I'm pretty sure you welcome it just as much as I do."  
"I'm not even gonna try and deny that," she giggled. "Please, hurry with the shower."  
"How about we just go straight home and start with a shower together?" He asked.  
"I like the way your mind works," she said.  
"Oh, you just wait to find out what exactly is on my mind," he growled.

He put her back down on her feet and they walked over to his cousins that stood waiting for them all. She thanked them for their help and all six of them walked up the ramp together to the massive cheers from the audience.

He seemed to enjoy letting her wait. The smirk on his face didn't leave while he drove them home. She tried running her fingers up his thigh but he caught her hand everytime. Even when they finally made it home and were naked in the shower, he still took his time, just kissing her, stopping her whenever she tried getting dirty, just dragging it out, driving her insane. He knew what he was doing. He had her just where he wanted.

When they finally moved to her bed, he still pushed her hands away, holding on to both of her wrists with one hand while his other hand trailed down her body and in between her legs. He teased her with one finger, just slowly running it up and down between her folds, touching her without actually touching her, driving her even more insane.

"Roman," she whimpered and tried yanking her hands free.  
"Ssh, sweetie, tonight is all about you," he whispered.  
"Please," she begged.

He let out a low, sexy chuckle before two of his fingers suddenly pushed up inside her without warning, making her moan out loud.

"God, you are beautiful," he mumbled.

He found her lips again while his fingers continued moving inside her, going at a fast pace, running over the sweet spot inside her, making her writhe and cry out as he finally pushed her over the edge, his kiss drowning her screams of pleasure. He pulled his fingers back out and sucked them into his mouth before finally letting her wrists go. He reached for a condom on the nightstand, getting himself ready before settling between her legs.

"Are you completely sure about this? It's okay if you're not ready," he said.  
"Do you remember what I said to you the first time?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he smirked. "And I sure wouldn't mind hearing it again."  
"Just fuck me already," she repeated.


End file.
